Saddest Of Smiles
by Chibi-Ookami-chan
Summary: Seiya-Kun dares Haruka-san to a motorbike race in the rain, and it leaves everyone shocked and crying! This is part one, so please R/R
1. Part One

****

The Saddest Of Smiles

__

By Chibi-Possum

****

Disclaimer: The only Characters I own here are Bunny-Chan, which is NOT Usagi. So, Once upon a time there was a girl named Chibi-Possum, and she was very bord one late Monday night, waiting for her Simpsons Sideshow Bob Episode to download, so she decided to write this fanfic….Any way read on..BUT in this Hotaru calls Setsuna 'Plut'….I know Chibi Usa usually calls her that, but you know…AND AGAIN, even know with the birth dates of the 3 lights, it's impossible for them to be brothers, but lets just say their parents liked a lot of sex that year…so yeah..* gulp* *Sweatdrop*

** __**

The Saddest Of Smiles….

The rain fell from the sky, harder then bullets flying out a gun. Seiya Kou, one of the proud members of the 3 lights, sat quietly…..His hand stone cold against the glass of the hospital window. The sounds of screams, crying and panicking doctors and nurses circled his ears, he couldn't escape from what he had done.

In the other waiting room, Usagi-Chan sat with Ami-Chan,

"……..Have they informed Michiru-San yet…….?" Ami-Chan was able to mutter out, holding in her urge to panic. Usagi-Chan softly bit her finger, and was able to nod her head,

"The nurse down stairs is just about to ring her." She managed to mumble, without breaking out in tears. 

Seiya, knowing it was going to be a deadly day for it, had challenged and dared Haruka-San to a motorbike race, to prove to her that he was better. In result, it didn't turn out too good…….Seiya had thought it would be smart and funny to cut the brake lines on her Motorbike, letting her stops disable. This action made by Seiya had left Haruka-San in a critical condition, and not expected to live………

Seiya felt terrible in side, more then terrible….It sickened him to know he was the cause of this, and to think it was all over a stupid dare, made him even more sick.

Rei-Chan, Minako-Chan and Makoto-Chan all ran into the waiting room which Usagi-Chan and Ami-Chan were,

"Is she ok!!?" Minako-Chan shouted out, tears beginning to appear in her eyes. Ami-Chan stood up, and faced the 3 worried and almost crying friends,

"We don't know………….The nurses haven't told us." Rei-Chan looked down to Usagi-Chan, and noticed straight away that she was shaken up by something,

"Usagi-Chan…."

"I saw it……..I saw it all….." She muttered out, before breaking out into tears. Makoto-Chan sat down next to Usagi to comfort her,

"….Try not to think about it Usagi-Chan…"

~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru sat with Setsuna, helping her cut out Christmas cards, it was Christmas eve,

"Where does this Angel go Plut?" Hotaru asked Setsuna, finishing off cutting out the pretty golden plated paper, shaped as an angel. Setsuna glanced down to the young, hopeful child and grinned softly,

"Well, it can either go here, here, or-" Setsuna was interrupted by the ring of the phone, "I'll be right back Hotaru." Setsuna walked to the phone and picked it up,

"Mushimushi?" *The jap way of saying 'hello' on the phone…….according to my sister…*Sweatdrop** Setsuna placed down the phone, and looked to the direction of the kitchen,

"Michiru, it's for you." She said handing the phone to Michiru. Setsuna went back to sit down with Hotaru, while Michiru listened on the phone,

"Ms. Kaioh…."

There was total silence in their home, and the silence attracted the attention of Hotaru and Setsuna,

"Michiru?" Setsuna asked, noticing the terror and shock building up in her friend's face. Michiru dropped the phone, and started to nervously bite her fingers, then followed by a gasp,

"……Haruka….?!"

~~~~~

Taiki and Yaten, followed by Bunny-Chan, walked into the waiting room, soaking wet from the rain out side, and saw Usagi-Chan and friends in tears, and then to Seiya, who was staring mindlessly and lifelessly out the window,

"What happened??" Yaten asked the crying girls. Minako glanced up to Yaten with tears streaming down her face,

"Haruka's been In an accident!" Both Yaten and Taiki looked to one another, then Bunny bit her lip, and gasped,

"…She didn't ……." 

Taiki and Yaten walked out to Seiya, who was still looking lifeless due to shock and a guilty mind,

"What did you do!!??" Yaten shouted at him, getting angry like he always does. Seiya didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes, and ignored his brother's question. Taiki frowned at his brother's ignorance, and shock him,

"Seiya answer us!" Seiya looked up to Taiki, with fear and coldness filling his eyes,

"I………..I cut..h-her..b-brake l-lines..…" Both Taiki and Yaten were absolutely shocked and devastated at their brother's actions,

"We Knew you hated her, but not to go THIS FAR!" Yaten screamed at him. Seiya tightened his fist, and stood up, looking down to his brother,

"I know what I did was wrong, But cut me a break!! I'm taking this hard too!"

"Oh, but you hate Haruka-San, you wanted this to happen to her!" Yaten shouted back, of cause 10 x louder. Seiya held his head, 

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did! Then why else did you do it!!??"

"STOP!" Seiya threw a punch at Yaten, allowing Yaten to fall straight to the ground. Blood drops dripped from Yaten's eye….Seiya had popped a few blood visiles. The scream from Yaten caught Bunny's attention,

"YATEN??!" She ran from the girls to Yaten's side. She ripped part of her own top to clear up the blood, even know they where in a hospital…….*face it she's a right brain* 

Taiki was totally shocked. He shot back around to Seiya, who was holding his head in pain,

"…….Taiki…..don't you dare start me…" He muttered out, in now an evil tone of voice. Taiki backed away from his brother, and was about to be able to make a statement, when he was interrupted by Bunny marching up to Seiya,

"Seiya!!" Bunny slapped Seiya hard across the face, then looked down to him with her hands on her hips,

"First Haruka-San and now Yaten-Kun! What's the matter with you!!??" She screamed out, tears starting to form in her large blue eyes. Seiya looked up to her, and didn't know what to say or do………..so he broke out in tears,

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SO KILL ME FOR IT!" Bunny stood looking down to Seiya, who sobbed loudly in his own arms……

It was the thought of him having no ones arms to cry in made her cry,

"Seiya, I'm sorry, it was just that-"

"I know!" He shouted out. Bunny took Seiya into her arms, to calm him down…..Then looked back up to Taiki,

"Taiki sweet, inform the nurses about Yaten please.." She whispered to her lover. Taiki nodded, and walked over to Yaten, and bent down to him,

"Yaten-Kun, are you alright?" He asked as quiet as he could. Yaten held his eye shut in pain, but nodded,

"It's not me we're meant to be worrying about, it's Haruka-San…"

The door of the waiting room suddenly swung open, and there stook Michiru,

"Haruka!!! Where's Haruka!" She screamed out. Usagi Looked up to her, then broke out in tears again,

"In there!" She sobbed, pointing to the emergence room. Michiru ran over to the door, and opened it, but was stopped by a doctor,

"Sorry Ms, only family allowed in here-"

"I AM FAMILY!" She cried out. The doctor's weakness of seeing young ladies cry was an advantage to Michiru, and in other words she was let in. Michiru ran to Haruka's side, and held her hand tightly,

"Haruka! Can you hear me…….please Haruka.." She cried kissing the hand of her lover. Haruka's eyes slowly opened, and she was able to find the strength to grip Michiru's hand,

"…….Michiru…"

"Haruka!" Michiru gasped, looking down into her love's eyes. Haruka gave her normal hansom grin to Michiru, but the only thing different about this grin was that it looked more lifeless……..

"…..Michiru…Thank you for coming again…..The doctors say I won't make it……Michiru…?" She muttered softly. Michiru's eyes glittered with tears,

"Yes Haruka…?"

"I don't wanna die…..I always act like it doesn't worry me….but then knowing I'll lose you…..it makes me cry.." She whispered as a slight tear rolled down her cheek. Michiru held Haruka's hand tighter, and whimpered softly on the hospital bed's soft white sheets….

"…Oh…Haruka…"

"…..But if I survive, I'll never be able to ride a bike again…or walk…I'll be disabled…Michiru…………..I don't wanna live a life like that…….I'm not going to make it Michiru…" Haruka started to chock on her words, as more tears came out. Michiru looked down into her partner's eyes, and started to cry again,

"…No Haruka…don't leave me! I love you!"

"………I know I never say it….but Michiru…I love you too…" Michiru's eye's lit up to hear her love loves her back.

"…Michiru…Can you do something for me……"

"Any think Haruka.." Haruka looked up into her lover's eyes, and smiled,

"Kiss me Michiru." Michiru closed her eyes, and closend her lips to Haruka's. Haruka closed her eyes, and waited for her lips to touch Michiru's soft, warm lips…. Soon the gape between them was closed….. Michiru took her lips off Haruka's, and looked down to her. Haruka looked up into Michiru's eyes for the last time, then grinned,

"I love you Michiru….." With those words said, Haruka closed her eyes for the very last time, and softly faded away into the heavens of love. Michiru gasped, and gently shook Haruka,

"….Haruka…? Haruka?! HARUKA!!" Michiru collapsed onto Haruka's chest, and whimpered over her lost love,

"Oh Haruka……….I love you so much……" 

The doctor walked out the room to the waiting girls, and guys. He softly closed his eyes, and held his hand over his heart,

"She's gone.." Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto gasped, then their gasps were followed by the water works. Hotaru flew into Setsuna's arms, and cried, while Setsuna couldn't hid her gentle weeps and sniffles. Bunny collapsed into Taiki's arms, and cried like a child. Yaten and Taiki looked over to the hospital room, and both held their hands over their hearts. Seiya tried to hid his shock and sadness, and went off into the other room to cry……….It was his fault…….

Bunny looked back up to Taiki, and continued to cry in her love's arms,

"..Taiki…"

"I know darling," He comforted her, joining her tears of sorrow. Yaten treaded a few tears in his arm, against the wall….. He wasn't a big fan of Haruka's either, but the thought of her now gone, made him cry. The waiting room, number 325341265 was filled with cries, screams and sniffles…………They all had lost a special member to the Sailor Senshi and their hearts………….Super Sailor Uranus…. Haruka Tenou..

****

To Be continued… AFTER I get a review!

Ending note: Please R/R and tell me what you think!


	2. Part Two

****

The Saddest Of Smiles Part Two

__

By Chibi-Possum

****

Disclaimer: This is the 'lead-on' to the first Haruka/Michiru fanfic I wrote. None of the characters are mine but Kakito. Please R/R! Oh, by the way. In part one, there was a girl named Bunny-Chan. Let's all pretend that name was not 'Bunny-Chan' but 'Kakito'. Bunny's in my original and so I liked Kakito......I can't be bothered to take the other one down and change it. So just ignore it ok? Ja ne!

Michiru sat in an ice cold room by herself, having her beautiful pale face buried in her stone cold hands. She sniffled quietly as tears of sorrow rolled down her soft face. She had taken Haruka's death terribly. She hadn't eaten for the last 3 days after her death now. And she didn't talk to any one. She lay alone in her room with her door locked so to keep people away. It was still a dreadful shock to her- Why did it have to be her, Haruka? She had asked herself that same question for the last 3 nights now, repeating the quote 'it's not true' to herself. It was the middle of winter, and Haruka had died Christmas eve. Nice present to her, ne? It felt like a terrible joke someone was trying to play on her, when would it end?

"Michiru-San...." A gentle female voice came from outside Michiru's door. Michiru didn't move one bit. Tears rolled out of her dark tired-filled eyes as the knock came again.

"Michiru-San, please Michiru-San, I need to talk to you.." Michiru gently moved her pointer finger up into her mouth and bit her finger-nail slightly.

"Go away.....I don't wish to see any one..." Her voice broke as she spoke. 

"But Michiru-San, it's me, Kakito-Chan. I have to talk to you about Seiya-Ku-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Cried out Michiru as more tears streamed down her face. Out side stood Kakito- A young woman about Yaten's hight, long Strawberries red hair done back in a tight plat with two tiny plats down by each ear and a long fringe, gentle emerald eyes that seemed to be filled with tears and the Juuban-High uniform on. As a slight tear rolled down her cheek, she knocked at the door again.

"Please Michiru, I know how you feel. But- I have something important to tell you. Please open the door...." Her voice trailed off to a quiet tone once she remembered the reason she was here and the state Michiru would be in. There was no answer. Kakito gently pressed her back against the light-cream coloured door right before slowly letting her body slide downwards. Her head seemed to sink between her knees as she waited for any sign of movement of the door. 

Suddenly, the door opened slightly. Kakito felt a gush of cool wind send shivers down her spine as the door fell fully open. Michiru looked a state standing there with her arms at her side, her silk pink night-dress looking old and tatty, her hair looking like it hadn't been brushed in days, her face as white as a ghost and the black bags around her eyes due to her tiredness. 

"Michiru-San, you look terrible." Muttered Kakito as she pushed herself up to face Michiru. Michiru was thinner then she had ever been. Her hands dangled down by her side as she sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a hard week...." Kakito tried hard to throw on a pleasant smile to bring colour to Michiru's pale face.

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up a tiny bit- here!" Kakito reached down into her school bag which was like a black suit case, then brought out what looked like a cake tin.

"I baked a chocolate cake in Home. Ec today, wondered if you wanted some?" She asked holding out the tin in front of her. Michiru couldn't help but let her lips form what almost looked like a smile at the teen-ager.

"Ok Kakito-Chan.." Kakito smiled brightly to Michiru before walking into her room holding the cake tin. Kakito was a friend of Michiru and Haruka. To them, she was a happy-go-lucky year ten art student who seemed to be a normal human with no magical power- where they right?

"This room's so cold, Michiru-San! You should open it up and let the sun light flow in!" Kakito placed the tin down onto the messed up bed then hopped over to the blinds and pulled them apart allowing the sunlight to shoot in. She turned back around to Michiru who looked depressed and lonely again.

"How was school..........?" Michiru asked quietly as she gently moved her fingers threw her hair. 

"I failed Maths today- the teacher was being a bitch to me so I gave him a piece of my mind and it landed me in a detention with Ms. H cleaning up paint brushes, I didn't mind that tho. But apart from that it was pretty fine. Usagi-Chan's not talking to any one really. She said it was hard on her or something. Minako-Chan's reciting all the times she had with Haruka-San, Makoto-Chan's always trying to look after Usagi-Chan, Rei-Chan and Ami-Chan are both on about that Haruka-San being Sailor Uranus she can't die. Yaten-Kun's failing Photography and Taiki-Kun's beating Ami-Chan in all advanced subjects." Michiru's eye's narrowed slightly as her mouth began to move again.

"And- Seiya-Kun?" Kakito's eye's widened at Michiru, but simply bit her lip,

"Oh- I haven't seen him. Taiki-Kun told me he's been spending quite a long time in the shower. But then Yaten-Kun tells me he's trying to droud himself because of what happened." She told her while sitting down and opening the cake tin. Michiru didn't seem surprised. She simple rose her eyebrows before folding her arms. It was obvious that Michiru wasn't going to forgive Seiya any time soon- or even ever. Kakito brought out a piece of chocolate cake and handed it to Michiru.

"You need to start eating again. It's not healthy for you not to.." 

"What's the point of living when I can't spend it with my lover?" Michiru asked quietly as she tilted her head downwards. Kakito paused for a second, then thought. She knew like everyone else did that Haruka and Michiru were a couple, and yes. What _is_ the point of living with out your lover? It would be hard really. Michiru was strong, but was she strong enough to cope with the death of Haruka?

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love Michiru-San..." Kakito muttered looking down to the floor. Michiru looked to Kakito suddenly when she had realised what she had said.

"Really? What- A high school boy friend? At least you're able to-"

"I lost my father when I was 10, I never had a mother (or I never knew her) then I lost my boyfriend- Tori-Kun to a car crash last year. It's hard I know Michiru-San.......You feel like you can't go on when their gone.." Kakito muttered as her voice once again trailed off at the memory of her past. Michiru stared at her plainly. She had never knew about Kakito's past, only that she seemed to be close friends of the Starlight Senshi. (She knows about the Senshis)

"I- I never knew Kakito-Chan.... You do know how it feels..." Michiru paused for a second when she remembered Kakito's cheery personality when they first met..

"Kakito-Chan....... Was, was it hard for you when you lost- Tori-Kun...?" She asked quietly. Kakito's head moved up to Michiru's eye level. Then she smiled softly,

"Of cause it was. I felt like I wanted to die, so to be with him in Heaven. But- it was the thought of him that kept me alive. Just think Michiru-San- Would Haruka-San want you to sob over her death for the rest of your life? And besides, Tori-Kun came to me with a message in a dream a week after his death...." She whispered to Michiru. Michiru was very much taken in by Kakito's past love-loss story. It seemed to her that Kakito's advise would be of great help to her.

"And- What did he tell you?"

"He told me not to weepier over him. To live on and remember no matter where I am that he will always love me- and remember for me to move on, but still deep down love him. For the love I still have for him will keep him alive in everyone's heart." 

Michiru's eye's widened at what Kakito had told her. She believed every word she had told her. Michiru took her eyes off Kakito then to the ring on her finger that Haruka had given her as a token of her 'love' about a month ago. Haruka had never said face to face with Michiru that she loved her, but before departing this world she said it. It was the happiest but the saddest moment in Michiru's life when Haruka told her that....It was truly special. 

"If you wanted to know Michiru-San, Haruka's funeral will take place tomorrow at about 1.30PM. I was told by everyone nearly to inform you- since everyone thinks it's too hard to tell you." Kakito stood up and brushed down her short blue skirt before looking back to Michiru.

"It's ok Michiru-San. It will be easier for you after the funeral. It was better for me after then. Try and let your friends help you- they helped me!" Michiru smiled gently at Kakito. Her friends would help her. But- she couldn't help but feel this positive feeling about Haruka....

What did it mean? Haruka was dead- But she's Sailor Uranus...

~_~;

"Seiya-Kun, Haruka-San's funeral is tomorrow, are you going?" Taiki asked Seiya, who was sitting alone on the landing looking over a small lake in the heart of Tokyo. Seiya didn't answer him. He simply hiffed out a sound but defiantly not a word. 

"It's not a matter of asking him!" Little Yaten's voice rang out waving his fork full of fish in the air.

"He _is_ going. We all must pay respect to Ms. Haruka-San- It's the least we can do!" 

Taiki rose an eyebrow at Yaten's little comment before closing his eyes.

"I thought you had a date with that Photography teacher tomorrow?"

"I do! And it's NOT A DATE! She's like 50 and I'm like 15! She's Kakito-Chan's teacher and she's an excellent photographer I hear. The least I can do is pay her my respect and go. And besides, I would need something cheery to happen before I go to a funeral." Taiki's straight face suddenly turned to a sudden giggly school girl style with a large sweat drop forming at the side of his head.

"You're getting awfully close to Ms. Kakito-Chan, would of thought you were dating her by now-"

"ARGH! There is NOTHING of the SORT going on between me and her, TAIKI-KUN YOU BAKA!"

Taiki sighed while waving his hands at Yaten.

"Sorry sorry, don't get into an argument please! I dis-like them!" Yaten scoffed loudly as he threw the last piece of fish into his wide mouth.

"I'm sure. She's a silly little photography/art loving red head that last I cheeked WAS GOING OUT WITH YOU TAIKI-KUN YOU BACK STABBING BAKA!" Taiki sighed once again as he stopped Yaten from running into him with his hand. 

"Please Yaten-Kun, don't be jealous..."

"Jealous? Jealous?! JEALOUS?! I'll show you-"

"Guys...." Came the almost silent moan from Seiya, "I'm sort of tired. Can you both keep it down..?" Both Yaten and Taiki stopped in their tracks and stared plainly at Seiya.

"Now if this guy was the normal baka Seiya-Kun, he'd be taking sides with Taiki-Kun and trying at his hardest to jart the crap out of me-"

"Sorry Seiya-Kun. Did you want something to help you sleep?"

"_Did you want something to help you sleep? _Yeah- I'll give him some morphea, he might sleep then!" Cried out Yaten dramatically but sarcastically as he walsted across the room making himself the centre of attention. Taiki rolled his eyes slightly before he whispered to Seiya.

"Yaten-Kun's just jealous because _I _have a girl friend and he doesn't-"

"HA!" Cried out Yaten pointing across the room to Taiki, "Taiki-Kun's been acting like a real smart ass ever since Kakito-Chan said YES to him! Just because forced her into it all!" Taiki's eye's drooped down cutely while Yaten made out it was a crime he must solve.

"If you would remember correctly, she asked _me_. Don't you remember? For a thanks that I was nice enough to do her C level Maths homework. She never expected me to say yes-"

"Don't brag Taiki-Kun, no one likes a bragger!" Yaten muttered looking more jarted then ever. Seiya's straight pale lips slightly curl as he saw Yaten trying to overcome his jartedness. Seiya- like Michiru hadn't eaten for the last 3 days. His pale white face, stoned like black surrounded cold blue eyes, thinner completion and the scruffed black non-brushed pony tale made him look like a Michael Jackson who lost all his money and fame. Michiru was going to take Seiya to court about the brake-cutting death. Seiya knew he'd probably lose and spend the rest of his life in jail for a foolish dare. The memory of what the next week had installed for him caused his smile to fade away into the plane looking expression. He hardly noticed Taiki and Yaten arguing over the change in Taiki's personality.... He was taken in by the thoughts of what would happen. 

"_He murdered Haruka!_" Screamed out Michiru in his mind.

"_How low do you want to sink you bastard!_" Cried Kakito standing behind Michiru.

"_What did Haruka ever do to you!?_" Taiki shouted at the top of his heavy low voice. 

"_It's just like that Baka to do it! Better off in jail I'd say!_" Told Yaten in his smart mouthed tone. 

In Seiya's mind, everyone faded down to a bluer as Usagi appeared with tears rolling from her large rounded blue eyes. She held what looked like to be Seiya's red rose.

"_WHY DID YOU DO IT!? YOU KILLED HARUKA-SAN! I COULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_" Seiya's head suddenly started to spin wildly as the mental image faded away. Then he thought of what his Princess would say when she found out......She'd banish him from his planet for good. He had remembered Taiki saying he had already sent a message to her, stating what happened. 

"Some holiday on Earth..." He mumbled as he forced himself up.

"Oh, let me guess," Muttered Yaten as he eyed Seiya move to the bathroom, "We're gonna try and droud our selves again...." Seiya frowned down to Yaten then entered the bathroom without another word. When Yaten looked back to Taiki, Taiki had a rather large frown spread across his face.

"What'd I do now!?"

"We should give him a break. And unless you want another eye blackened, I advise you to shut up."

"Shut up? My ass!"

~__^

That next day came. Everyone seemed to moap around quietly that morning. Yaten had gone to his 'date' with the blonde Photography teacher, Ms. Bystrom- and she confirmed his D after he argued with her over cameras. Seiya didn't like the idea of going to the funeral. He knew like in some movie, the woman who lost her love would come up to him and slap him. Taiki had told him not to worry about it and let it pass by, but Seiya never answered him. 

The funeral was terrible. Michiru cried more then any one there. Usagi spent the whole time sobbing on Mamoru's shirt. The rest of the 4 inter Senshi sniffled and sobered while Setsuna had to leave half way threw to take Hotaru away from 'the place' due to crying. Yaten tried not to laugh when the Priest tripped over his leg, but then took the rest seriously. Taiki was very quiet threw the whole thing, while Seiya- Seiya didn't turn up at all. He had run off when they arrived in the car park. Kakito had gone after him and missed the whole ceremony as well. 

"Seiya-Kun!" Kakito called out directing her words to the lump curled up behind a light blue 4W Suzuki.

"Go away..." Seiya muttered lowing his head more. Kakito walked around the car and looked straight down to Seiya, who sat still with small tears rolling down his face. Kakito lend down to Seiya and looked him eye to eye for a long minute. 

"Seiya-Kun, are you coming back? Their just about to lower Haruka-San.........I know it makes you feel sick to think about it, but-"

"I said LEAVE!" Seiya jumped up and pushed Kakito hard onto her behind. She sat on the cold snow recovering from getting the wind knocked out of her before she struggled to push herself up.

"Seiya-Kun! I understand how you feel feeling like the villain, but that is no reason to take it out on me! This is hard for everyone! The least you can do is pay the last respect you have for Haruka-San! She's never see the light of day thanks to you-"

"I told you to LEAVE ME!" Seiya forced himself up again- this time throwing a hard punch at her face......

Kakito stood shaking as she felt the blood flow out of her bottom lip. Seiya had split both her top and bottom lips with one punch. Kakito looked down to the tips of her fingers where she saw blood sliding like water down the sides. She then shot her eyes back to Seiya right before running off with tears streaming down the sides of her face. 

Seiya shook as he looked to the blood he saw on his fist. Blood. It brought back memories of seeing Haruka laying spread across the road with blood pouring out of her. He shut his eyes hard at the memory of seeing her, then crouched back down and curled up next to Ms. Bystrom's car. 

Kakito sobbed in Taiki's arms after she had told him along with the rest of them what Seiya had done. Yaten- even know he was a selfish little know-it-all that hardly cared for females feelings, tore of a part of his shirt and handed it to Kakito.

"Here you are, Kakito-Chan..... Where's that Seiya-Kun! I'm gonna butcher him-"

"Please Yaten-Kun! Don't! I don't want you hurt!" Kakito muttered as she held the piece of shirt over her bleeding lips. Taiki didn't seemed to impressed at all. Seeing one of the only girls he loved really made his blood boil. Kakito knew of The 3 Lights being women, but it didn't worry her. When they were on Earth they had to be guys- and she wasn't going to any other planet so she really had nothing to worry about. Now all 3, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were all Lesbians, and proud of it. (and to any one that goes 'ew!' get a life, it takes more then one kind to make a world!) 

"Where is he?" Taiki asked letting go of Kakito's body. Kakito pointed out to her Photography teacher's car.

"Last time I saw him he was out there...."

Finely, the day had ended. Everyone seemed to make Seiya's situation worse.(Yaten: "And who cares exactly?")

Everyone had yelled at him and Michiru had slapped him hard. He disserved it all tho- and he knew it. 

"So, when exactly do you have that court case, Seiya-Kun?" Taiki asked as he rustled threw the paper. Taiki had seemed to forgive Seiya rather quickly for what he had did to Kakito, but Yaten didn't. And now Yaten had something against Taiki too. Seiya popped his head up slowly from behind the couch then sighed.

"Soon..." 

"Hope you lose." Came the statement from Yaten as he poured himself a glass of milk. Seiya sunk down to the other side of the couch while Taiki glared hardly at Yaten.

"Yaten-Kun, can't you give him a break?"

"A break!? Taiki-Kun you weirdo, he punched your girlfriend. And you _forgave _him for it? If it was my girlfriend-"

"Well she's not. She's _my _girlfriend. And besides, she forgave him too-"

"I'm going to bed..." Muttered Seiya rather fast as he seemed brighter then he had been for the last 4 days now. Yaten scoffed as he rustled threw the cupboard for something to go with his milk.

"Go dream of everyone forgiving you-"

"Yaten-Kun!" Taiki shouted over to Yaten who was waving his spoon in the air ready to open his Milo. 

"No need to biteTaiki-Kun, it would be a nice dream for the Bastar-"

"Yaten-Kun!"

"You've changed Taiki-Kun, you use to be cool. Now you think your tops because you're dating that Kakito-Chan. If you're so special to her as you say, why haven't you laid her up good-"

"YATEN!"

^_^;

Michiru played around with her tea bag dangling from her blue coffee mug as she glared across the cafe table to Usagi who looked as almost as sad and depressed as she looked for the last 3 days. 

"What did you want to tell me, Usagi-Chan?" Michiru asked with almost no motion in her voice what so ever. Michiru had acted so cold to Usagi ever since all the Earth Senshi were informed on the love relationship between Haruka and herself. Everyone had taken it alright. It was a fact of life that some people wanted to go gay- But Usagi however, took it terribly. She, although already had Mamoru, became jealous of it. (BTW I hate Usagi, so if you like her, Gomen! She pisses me right off.....) Usagi knew she was straight but liked the idea of being loved by 'both'. She always acted like the poor innocent girl who was loved by everyone- sometimes she was and sometimes she wasn't. 

"Michiru-San.....I know how much you love Haruka-San, but I don't think she liked you back!" Usagi shouted from across the table. Michiru didn't take any of the crap Usagi was telling her.

"That's not what it is, is it Usagi-Chan...?" Michiru rose an eyebrow at Usagi, making Usagi feel terribly unsmotherable with guilt.

"Then what is it, Usagi-Chan? Eternal Moon? ANSWER ME!" Michiru's voice rose with out warning. She knew Usagi was hiding something, but what she thought was terribly different to what she heard....

"IT WAS ME MICHIRU-SAN! I DID IT! I CUT THE BREAK LINES!" Usagi screamed at Michiru, who sat speechless with her mouth dangling. Michiru's eye's narrowed slightly with her face still white as a ghost from shock.

"W-what, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Usagi took a breathe before she stood up to face Michiru.

"I was the cause of Haruka-San's death! I was the one who cut the break lines- not Seiya-Kun!"

"BUT WHY!? SHE'S A SENSHI WHO PROTECTED YOU!" Screamed out Michiru as tears rolled down her face. Usagi glared to Michiru coldly as she jerked her head ford.

"I'm in love with you Michiru-San! I was so jealous of you and Haruka-San that I had to kill her off in order to win your heart!" Michiru couldn't believe what she was hearing. The only man Usagi loved was Mamoru.....

"Me being who I am- Eternal Moon, I am allowed to kill one of my own Senshi!"

"But what about Seiya-Kun!?" Screamed out Michiru, remembering all the grief she gave him about something he wasn't the cause of. 

"And the reason I blamed it on Seiya-Kun? Well, it was so obvious that he hated her. He _did_ intend to cut the lines and I knew, but I got their first and cut them. This was a good time for me to get rid of him too- I hated him! Seiya-Kun actually cut the horn line! At this very moment I know that he's in his bedroom, preparing to trade his soul for Haruka-San's! He's history!"

"NO! If any one should trade their soul it's you! You filthy BITCH!" Michiru pushed Usagi hard in the chest letting her fly into the table behind her right before running off in the direction of The 3 Lights' apartment. She couldn't believe how selfish and how evil Usagi had been- she couldn't believe that Usagi was Usagi.

*__~

"Any Queens?" Yaten asked Kakito, holding about 4 cards. Kakito sighed then pointing to the card pile.

"Go fish.." 

"ARGH! I'VE BEEN FISHING ALL BLOODY NIGHT!" Screamed Yaten as he threw the cards down hard at the table. Kakito moved herself away from the angered Yaten.

"Sorry Yatie-Kun, didn't mean to annoy you..." Taiki looked up from a novel he was reading only to glance at the two. 

"Yaten-Kun, you need to sort out your personality disorders-"

"SHUT!" Yaten spat over to Taiki. Kakito sighed once again as she looked over to Yaten.

"How about we call it a draw Yaten-Kun.." Yaten turned back to Kakito with his cheeks hot and fluted from what looked to be blushing.

"Well, if you wanted to Kakito-Cha-"

"TAIKI-KUN! YATEN-KUN! KAKITO-CHAN! LET ME IN!" The screamed and knocks of Michiru came from out side their apartment door. Taiki jumped up from his arm chair and ran to the door letting her in.

"Michiru-San! What ever is the-"

"Seiya-Kun! It wasn't him! It was Usagi-Chan! She did it! IT WASN'T HIM!" Michiru told Yaten, Taiki and Kakito everything Usagi had told her. 

The 3 of them stood there not knowing what to say..

"She killed one of her own Senshi because she _loved _you!?" Kakito cried out.

"That's filth!" Added Yaten. Michiru saw the golden light coming from Seiya's room, then started to panic.

"SEIYA-KUN NO!" 

Seiya lay not moving on the ground with blood pouring out of him. He had in his hand a camera, Yaten's camera. It was covered in blood.

"SEIYA!" Screamed Kakito.

"MY CAMERA!" Cried Yaten thinking of the detentions he would get for handing back a dead blood covered camera to Ms. Bystrom. Taiki's mouth dropped at the site of Seiya laying on the ground not moving. 

"Seiya WAKE UP!" Michiru went to take a step ford to Seiya, but was stopped at the site of a ghost-like finger. 

"H-Haruka-San......!?" It was indeed Haruka. She was glowing a bright white with barely any colour on her showing.

"I'm alive in your heart Michiru, you die I die..." 

Michiru's eye's dropped down to a dazed style as she saw Haruka's hansom smile sweep across her face.

"I love you so much Haruka!"

"DIE MICHIRU-SAN!" It was Usagi, she had climbed threw the window holding a loaded gun. Haruka's eye's widened as she saw Usagi take her aim to Michiru's heart.

"MICHIRU MOVE!"

BANG!

Haruka saw the bullet fly straight threw Michiru's heart, sending her to the ground in slow motion with blood streaming out. Her pain-filled eyes slowly shut for ever as she hit the ground hard, never to move again.

"MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Haruka's eye's shot open so fast she almost flew out of bed. She looked to her side where she saw Michiru sleeping soundly, giving out small snores every so often. She felt her tepm. then her heart which was beating fine. 

"It was a dream....." She muttered to herself as she whiped the sweat of her shaking chest.

"I dreamt I died.........Then Michiru.." She softly glanced over to Michiru's gentle smooth face, then let her lips meet with Michiru's cheek.

"Last time I let that Yaten-Kun and Kakito-Chan make me dinner...." With those words said, she laid back down on her wet bed sheets and curled up with Michiru......

****

Ending Note: *dies* It originally wasn't gonna turn out like this, but my grudge for Usagi changed it to this. What yeh' think? And yeah, in 'reality' in this story the 3 lights did come back for a holiday, Taiki is dating Kakito, Yaten _is_ jealous and in love with Kakito and Seiya did dare Haruka to a race and cut the horn so that when she was in the middle of the track, he horn would hoot continuously and make her look like a fool. I think this ending reminded it but I had no other way to end it......Usagi would never to that unfortunately....But please R/R! Thanx!


End file.
